The Next Journey
by Mr.McSqueeze107
Summary: After the destruction of the Ark, the Master Chief along with Cortana escape barely, hoping they return to Earth. But the Spartan and the AI are found and rescued by an unknown fraction. With the Republic in war with the Separatists, and the Jedi against the Sith, The Master Chief and Cortana are left with finding their galaxy and fighting in the Clone Wars.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Halo.

Star Wars/Halo story: The Next Journey

Prologue: A Deserved Rest

December 13th, 2552. Location Unknown.

"Chief? Can you hear me?"

The familiar feminine voice called to Spartan-117, the Master Chief. Quickly regaining all his senses after hearing the voice of Cortana coming inside his helmet. Seeing the interior darkness of the Forward unto Dawn, Chief moved his hand up on the side of his helmet, turning on the flashlight to illuminate the darken halls.

"I thought I lost you too." Cortana sighed in relief, seeing him alive. The Master Chief still observe his surroundings. He saw how damaged the interior of the Forward Unto Dawn.

"What happened?" Chief asked, pushing himself from the nearest wall toward the split end of the Dawn. Withdrawing a MA5C assault rifle he saw floating.

"I'm not sure." she replied, "When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces, it did a number on the Ark. The portal couldn't sustain itself, we made it through just as it collapsed." she paused, "Well, some of us made." In a somber tone. As the Chief reached the broken half end of the ship, he stared outside, seeing nothing but the stars, and blackness of space.

A deep well of sorrow forming in his gut. John frowned behind his helmet, and analyzing their situation. Both him and Cortana were drifting in deep space without power to the Dawn's engines and perform a slipspace jump to Earth. The communication on board the Dawn wasn't in reach for radio contact with any of the UNSC outer colonies. With limited choices, Chief decided to there could be one solution. He headed to the cryo room.

Using the rails and the walls as support, Chief navigating himself in a smoothly manner, floating through the hallways of the ship. Reaching the cryo room minutes later, the Master Chief found a terminal for Cortana. Ejecting her crystal data chip, Chief put Cortana in the cryo room's terminal.

"But you did it," she complimented, "Truth, the Covenant, the Flood, it's finished." as her holographic figure appeared, looking at the Chief.

Remembering the fight on Earth, stopping the Flood in the process of stopping the infection of the planet, going into the portal to discover the Forerunner Installation 00, the Ark. Finding Truth, and witnessing the Arbiter piece his chest with his energy sword. And finally losing a soldier he still holds respected for, Sergeant Avery J. Johnson, killed from 343 Guilty Spark and had the pleasure of destroying the Forerunner AI. The war really is over, for 27 long years. Now here they are, standard in space. How fitting for a Spartan to die like this, but not today.

"It's finished." he responded, turning away to the nearest cryo tube, placing the assault rifle he found inside.

"I'll drop a beacon," Cortana said, "but it'll be awhile before anyone finds us, years even." Quicking concluding of what the Spartan's plan was.

The Master Chief nodded in acknowledgment, finish preparing the cryo pod for himself. Climbing inside the pod, positioning himself and waited for the door to seal itself.

"I'll miss you." Cortana said looking away, as the pods door began closing.

"Wake me, when you need me." Chief said.

Hearing the words that sounded like a promise, Cortana watched as the cryo pod began to start, freezing the Master Chief's body in mere seconds into cryo stasis.

Remembering the last words she heard from him, she stared at the Spartan for some time, her digital codes on her body ran little quicker than normal realizing she'll be alone for long time. She put her emotions aside and calm herself down, and activating the beacon like she said she would. After finishing her objective in less than a second, she would hope that the UNSC, or the Arbiter's fleet will find in time before her rampancy came, endangering John from her. All they have to do was to be patience, and wait.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first attempt of writing a Star Wars / Halo crossover story. As our favorite Spartan II and snarky AI, are going to a galaxy far, far away, but not so long ago. I had this idea in my head for months since The Force Awakens, then something else pushed me to write this story, (stares at The Last Jedi) but throughout reading some stories of UNSC, going up against the Republic or Empire, I wanted a slow approach, where Chief and Cortana are going to changes thing within Star Wars, not Rian Johnson bullcrap change, but changes that I hopefully change exploit and show. So this is all I have to say


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: So this is the first chapter of The Next Journey. This was shortly posted after the previous short chapter. As the story will take place after Halo 3, and during the Clone Wars.

That's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: I don't Star Wars or Halo.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One: Awaken from Slumber

On the bridge of the Republic cruiser, the Resolute, stood Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker watching the voids of deep space far in the Outer Rim territories behind the window.

Days ago, a republic supply ship was using a trade route used for the war mainly for supplying rations and ammunition to the battlefield and its soldiers of the Republic. However, the last cargo ship made its last supply run intercept what could have been a SOS signal before jumping into hyperspace in the Outer Rim in the Gaulus Sector, light years away from the planet Ryloth. Once the clone pilots reach to a nearest outpost, they immediately reported the anomaly to the Jedi Council. Without risking clones or supplies, the Jedi Council decided to sent Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker to search the signal near the outer rim, hoping to find more of the ominous message.

Moving at sub-light speed, the Resolute continued its search for five days, but the crew itself were growing increasingly impatient of finding something that proved to be problematic, for the two Jedi, their never ending patience from mediation were weaving. Of course, it was next to impossible to find something out in the far reaches from the Republic. They started off by starting near the planet Ryloth as their starting point, then traversing to the end point of the Corellian Run path that reach to the borderline of Wildspace.

Occasionally to passed the time, Anakin Skywalker argued against his former master how pointless the simple mission is, and should search for General Grievous after the Separatists reveal the Malevolence, and gave chase to fleeing droid general. Obi-Wan Kenobi, former master of his apprentice Anakin Skywalker grew immune of his friend's complaining, but he also knew that Anakin would have shore time on Coruscant for being on the battlefield in the Clone Wars. While he deserves the rest but he couldn't understand his impatience.

"Master Obi-Wan, I don't understand why the council would let us take this boring mission, why can't they sent anyone else to search for the unknown signal?" Anakin said protesting.

Master Obi-Wan could only nod his head and letting out a sigh, as for another time his former padawan was being impatient, again. "Like I told you again Anakin, the council have decided they want us to take this investigation, only us. Now do me a favor and be quiet."

Anakin crossed his arms in defeat. But despite how Anakin complained about it, his former apprentice was somehow right. This mission is certainly one that doesn't need two Jedi, especially himself and Anakin of their caliber, but that wasn't the issue he was more worried about. Before leaving Coruscant, Obi-Wan discussed the mission with the Jedi Council himself. Master Windu, and Plo Koon, along with most of the council that agree the two, suggested that the unknown signal could be a Separatist trap for the Republic. Foreseeing the slight risk of a possibility, Obi-Wan agreed with a distinctive feeling of danger in the future.

Stroking his ginger beard, the Jedi Master closed his eyes and called out to the Force for guidance, hoping that whatever they're looking for could be close.

As the Force his ally, he did his best to focus what could or will happen, but this time however, he felt there was a strange shift in the force, not a major disturbance but a minor, where a full experienced Jedi master could feel the bizarre sensation that was peculiarly unknown to him, where a youngling or padawan could not. It wasn't a feeling he hasn't felt before. He knew it felt small, something that would simulate a pebble falling down on a mountain, but if not intervene, that pebble could bring down the mountain. He knew the Jedi Council felt it too. Maybe that's why the Council told only Obi-Wan himself to take extra precaution on this task. Something that the high general wasn't told before every campaign crusade by the Council itself.

While completely calm, Anakin felt unease, slowing pacing back and forth, taking quick looks through the observation windows on the bridge. Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's frustration through the Force.

"You look tense, you should relax Anakin. You haven't ate anything but small ration packs, and that was around seven hours ago." Obi-Wan spoke calm and precise.

"No, I don't need to Master." Anakin stop pacing, turning his attention to the older master. "We don't know if the Separatist could surprise us with an ambush. Or missing a single clue on where the SOS signal we're searching for."

"Anakin, I shouldn't have to tell you when to eat, sleep, drink, and saving lives. You're old enough to know how to take care of your body." Obi-Wan scolded Anakin. "And besides Anakin, I'm also here on the bridge. I could take over command while you go rest. I doubt that the Separatists would catch us off guard."

"It's not that," Anakin said. "It's that while we out here, there's probably a good chance that a Separatist fleet has taken a system that needs the Republic's help."

"I don't it's wise to dwell on things that might end bad for the innocent Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "While the Separatist are out there conquering neutral and republic systems, you focus on positive things on how they will take action to defend themselves."

"I suppose."

"And besides my old apprentice, you shouldn't focus too much on the future." Obi-Wan added. "Your mind and feelings should be here and where it belongs."

"I sense there's something behind what you just said. "Anakin said.

Obi-Wan had to chuckled a bit. "Yes, you're right. In fact, master Qui-Gon told me those words I just said."

"Really, master Qui-Gon?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

Then Anakin had thought of something funny where his old master felt an emotion for absurdness.

"What?" Obi-Wan raise an eyebrow.

"It's funny that you were like me when you were an apprentice for master Qui-Gon."

"Oh no, I don't think I'm like you Anakin." Obi-Wan said in a defensive tone. "I listen to Qui-Gon when he make useful advice, unlike you."

"What, I at least listen your wise words of wisdom, master." Anakin put up a reverence tone.

"If you have listen to my wise teachings, then you have taught Ahsoka some of my teachings as well."

"Well..."

Obi-Wan nodded with sarcasm. "We are so different. But I will admit, it's rather odd to not have Ahsoka with us.

Then he Anakin's arms cross. His face thinning a little. "I'm just, a little conflicted that Ahsoka isn't with us. I'm suppose to be teaching her, like you taught me."

Oh, Kenobi though. Just a month ago, Anakin was assigned to be Ahsoka's master. During their campaign in the Christophsis System, Ahsoka in the beginning, started as snarky, or snippy, to Anakin, thus her nickname, Snips. However, crude and needless, Anakin had cared for Ahsoka's well being, and the young togruta padawan proved herself as a gifted padawan learner Anakin would be proud to see her become a Jedi in the future.

"Oh, I suppose I could understand some parts from your perspective." Obi-Wan said. "Ahsoka is a brilliant padawan, Anakin, you should be honored that she manage to save Jabba's son, I heard from her she to fight against Dooku's magnaguards."

"I know that, Ahsoka told me all about it." Anakin smiled. He remembered when Snips told him about her going up against three magnaguards by herself. She had this childlike story telling with her waving her lightsaber around in her defensive stand, jumping a little to further exaggerate her experience. All while holding the stinkin hutt. It was a proud moment that Anakin felt he had some parts where his teachings helped her overcome a difficult obstacle.

"When she told how she defeated the droids. She also said she survived from learning from me. It felt I did something right."

Obi-Wan knew the feeling Anakin describe, that sense of accomplishment for helping a person, become better.

"But I think it was unfair that we couldn't let her come along." Anakin added. "She could have learn something from this."

Anakin had to let Ahsoka stay at the Jedi Temple for the duration of their mission. Anakin rejected the thought of letting Ahsoka stay at the temple and bring her along, but Obi-Wan had to persuade him to let Ahsoka stay and learn from the temple, due to the unknown possibilities that could put them in danger. It was a chance to use Anakin connections to leave Ahsoka for the moment.

"Yes, but you have to remember Anakin, this could be a Separatist trap waiting for us." Obi-Wan said.

"It could be, or could be not." Anakin countered.

Obi-Wan was about to reply again, until a clone had interrupt the Jedi. "General Skywalker, general Kenobi."

"Yes officer, tell me what you found," Obi-Wan asking the clone.

"I'm receiving a unknown signal. Doesn't match any known frequencies within our databanks."

The news that the clone officer told to Kenobi brought Anakin's attention. Obi-Wan was ready to give out the next order, but Anakin quickly beat him to it.

"Can we listen the signal by any chance?"

"I think so general." The clone communication officer said with a slight hesitation. "It's only audio, I can play the message for us sir."

"Alright then let's hear the message then." Obi-Wan suggested.

Quickly turning around the console, the clone pressed a single button and transmitting the message to the ship's internal bridge speaker. Both Jedi made no sound, carefully listen to the message and not leave any words unheard.

As the message began to play, the bridge crew, including the Jedi were a little surprised the unknown signal was spoken with a woman's voice. But the woman's voice in the distress signal was calm, and collective throughout the message, no sound of distress or panicked tone.

" _Mayday mayday mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn, requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code; Victor Zero Five dash Three dash Sierra Zero One One Seven._ "

Moments after the message was heard, it was played again for the second time, and a third. Every clone officer on board the bridge stayed silence, trying their best to interpret the meaning of the message. But the message they heard were raising more questions than answer. Probably everyone in the bridge were pondering over the same questions, what was this 'UNSC', and what the was ship, named 'Forward Unto Dawn'?

The silence that came after the message was broken when Anakin spoke first, "After hearing that message Master Obi-Wan, I think it's our best intentions to look for the survivor that was mentioned in the message we just heard."

"I don't know Anakin, we can't rush in blind on this." Obi-Wan replied with an uncertain tone, "This worries me that I haven't heard of this 'UNSC' group in my life. I don't think anyone has heard of them. If there was any mention of them, the Jedi would have kept a record of their findings within the archives." Gaining a worried look from Anakin.

"Communication officer." Anakin called out. "Do we have anything relating to this 'UNSC'?"

While Anakin was hoping for any possible answers, the clone that was task by the young general was typing with a irritation that was increasing on his face with each passing second. He shook his head and turned to the generals to give his report. "No sir, anything that's relating to the 'UNSC' isn't showing up in our ship's databanks. Not even the ship's name Forward Unto Dawn, isn't registered within the Republic." The clone ended.

It was back to square one for the Jedi. For as long as their military career, this is one mission that was unsettling for the two experience Jedi warriors. With no possible knowledge of who or what they're encountering. Obi-Wan felted himself troubled for once, something that didn't happen too frequently.

For Anakin, he was mildly irritated. While playing detective in middle of a war, Anakin wasn't pleased when the Council appointed his master and himself for a simple yet difficult search mission. Only known to him and his secret wife, Padme, Anakin would have receive some mediated leave time after leading many clones into battle and winning the front against the separatist, but his plans to spend more time with his wife on Coruscant changed suddenly and with a rightful reason, he was silently irritated to wait.

But now him and Obi-Wan were close to finding a perhaps derelict ship forsaken in the Outer Rim that not even him, Obi-Wan or the Republic heard about. But what Obi-Wan said was true. This was not something to take immediate action that Anakin couldn't risk on himself, Master Obi-Wan and his crew. Then there's this 'UNSC' group that none of them ever heard. It was either an unknown faction or a new species.

Wait.

Then an epiphany hit Anakin.

"Master Obi-Wan, what if we're not dealing with someone within the Republic. What if it's a unknown organization or a species we discovered. One that stayed outside the Republic's border?"

Kenobi looked at the his old friend again with an steady expression and took in what he said. It could be true, this 'UNSC' organization could be unknown government with an unknown species that was created without the Republic's knowledge and did it's best to remain hidden. But Obi-Wan's main concern was that if these foreign beings could be a peaceful, civilized group or a violent species, but one can never be to sure.

"One thing is you be could be right." Obi-Wan replied with his hand still on his chin,"But the other is that we don't know is who or what we are going to come acros. Like you said, a new species that we have yet to discover."

The two Jedi Knight still held their serious tone and attitude with discussion the unknown beings. But one Jedi Knight's mood changed into a positive demeanor quickly without Obi-Wan noticing.

"Well look on the bright side master," Anakin said with his positive charisma on his face, "There could be a possibility that we can encounter a friendly being."

Surprised by his old apprentice enthusiasm, Obi-Wan raised an single brow. "Well Anakin, if you're so sure that our fortunes will be blessed upon by the will of the Force, maybe you can handle first contact for me than. Besides this could be training for you in your negotiation skills."

Anakin looked mildly offended, but kept a hidden smirk. "Well I learned from the best, which is you Master. That's gotta be enough for me?"

"Oh don't be too confident Anakin. You always lead in the battlefield while I did the talking. And if there was any negotiation business laid upon you, your lightsaber would be in your hands and blaster would go off. Oh and by the way, did you by any chance teach Ahsoka any of my teachings involving peaceful negotiations?"

"Um, not yet."

"See what I mean."

Anakin return with the important topic, "So master, what's the plan when we find what we are looking for?" he started.

"Well we can pinpoint where the SOS signal is coming from, then once we find the source of the signal, we'll move to the destination and rescue anyone that survived."

Anakin voice in his suggestion. "But Master Obi-Wan, what if this could be a Separatist trap like the council said?"

Obi-Wan frowned and stroking his beard again, planning ahead if they spring a trap from the Separatist. If they are going to be heading into a trap, they better be prepare for it. But on the other hand though, if this 'UNSC' hasn't been heard in the Republic till now, maybe the Separatist doesn't know them either.

"Well than Anakin, I guess we should expect for the unexpected." Obi-Wan replied back, then addressing the crew on the bridge, "Men I want you to triangulate the SOS signal, and once you do, I want the ship moving towards the source of the signal."

All clones that stop to listen to the high general all saluted, "Yes sir."

With the bridge now active, the clone officers wasted no time following orders from Kenobi. After few minutes, one of the clones stood up from the chair in front of the computer, and earning Obi-Wan's attention. "Sir! We have located the source of the signal."

"Put the coordinates in the ship's navigation." Obi-Wan replied.

Turning back to the computer, the clone officer typed in few keys and easily put in the coordinates. "Already done, sir."

Nodding in response, Anakin was eager to finish the mission soon and Obi-Wan remained calmed ready to give out the next order.

"Alright then, move to the ship toward the coordinates at sub-light speed.

Immediately, the Resolute engines were becoming active and the moving the ship. Onward where they were going find something, Obi-Wan curiously wonder what they would really find that's waiting for them.

"We're almost there, general Kenobi." One of the clone officers said as they were getting closer to their destination. Waiting for almost four hours, Obi-Wan could sense that they were getting closer of the SOS signal, not because of the time they were waiting, but the strange Force sensation he still felt was now getting closer each second.

Standing near the observation window of the bridge, next to him was Anakin, getting a clear look of what they have been searching for. Both Jedi masters were eyeing outside intensely, seeing anything unusual in the darkness of space with the star scattered like dust. Time pass as the two Jedi saw a small figure in great distance, as they were coming in close, the dark dust grew slightly larger.

"Are you seeing it master?" Anakin asked.

"I do see too, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.

As they were slowly approaching the vessel from several hundred kilometers away, Obi-Wan was inspecting the ship that he had no knowledge of which ship could originate from. The dark grey ship was a bulky design with flat angled surface and light heavy armor, a military vessel then. With closer inspection, the unidentified ship at one end seemed like it was cut clean, exposing the interiors of the broken side of the ship. He wonder what sort of weapon could do damage like that. Reviewing the ship again, he saw the mounted turrets on the side, and the letters printed on the side, UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. A almost similar language of Galactic Basic, maybe they're not so violent or primitive after all.

"Do you see the turrets and the armor on that thing, I think that ship was clearly built for war." Anakin commented.

Obi-Wan turn to the communication officer. "Can you hail the ship?"

The clone officer push several buttons and responded back. "Turning to all frequencies. Hailing now general."

Obi-Wan cleared his voice, stood a little straighter as well. "This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, of the Galactic Republic, we have received your distress call. Is there any survivors on board? Please respond."

There was no response. Obi-Wan tried to make contact, but the response from the dead ship was nothing.

Even after waiting for five minutes. It made Anakin and Obi-Wan little dread of the situation.

"Maybe they don't have any power to send back a transmission." Kenobi thought out loud.

"Or maybe they're all dead." Anakin blunted.

"Oh you are just a ray of sunshine are you?" Kenobi's tone reaching a new level of sarcasm.

"What? I'm just saying?" Anakin wave his arm to the half broken ship. "A dead ship, no passengers detected or responded. A distress message we heard. And us being here with our guard down. I have a feeling this a trap."

"I don't sense a trap Anakin. And I do believe there is someone on board." Taking another look at the vessel, Obi-Wan reached out in the Force again, sensing if the survivors inside were truly alive or not. Moments after sensing the ship, he felt nothing inside, but he twitched his head when he felt something still alive in there, barely, but alive.

Anakin also sense something alive too. "You're right master. But it's not something I sense, it's something that feels like there isn't."

"So I guess we go to the next part of the plan." Obi-Wan said, "Anakin I want you and Rex along with a search party to find any survivors on board that ship. And do be careful."

"You can count on me master." Anakin said with full confidence. Leaving the command deck and heading for the hangar.

Alone to himself, Obi-Wan settled on the bridge, monitoring the unknown vessel, or any hyperspace jumps from any unexpected visitors that could arrive around them. Thinking back of the force signature he felt while focusing on the vessel, he couldn't stop thinking of feeling the strange sensation, what it felt like the survivors or one was devoid of the Force. It might sound like a ridiculous farce but it was there in front him.

Clearing his mind of all thoughts, Obi-Wan reminded himself how Anakin would handle the situation. It wouldn't be too hard though, a simple search and rescue mission. But he also remembered how Anakin's recklessness would turn a situation from positively good, to horribly wrong. But he had faith in his old apprentice. For he would somehow get the job done, no matter how badly or risky his plans would come out.

* * *

 _Forward Unto Dawn_

 _1 year after the Halo events._

On board the broken ship of the Charon-class light frigate. The _Forward Unto Dawn_ was aimlessly drifting in the unknowns of space. Alone for a year with two passengers that were stranded on board, with their only hope that help would come for the survivors inside.

The UNSC 'smart' AI, Cortana still remains active inside the Dawn's system after the battle of the Ark, continuing her duty to protect her Spartan companion. For a year might seem like a while for a human, but for Cortana being a smart AI with processing unlimited memory, due to consuming the vast knowledge of human history and serving with the Master Chief against the Covenant for the past four years, including her mind torture from the Gravemind she endured were unusual long for her. Knowing full well she has three more years, she carefully self erase few data that weren't any use for her so her AI lifespan would increase slightly and give her more thinking space, or in other words, her lifespan expended.

But she remember what she said to before John's cryogenic nap. It'll take years for anyone to find them. It might seem as a nihilism though, but she remembered clearly the Ark was located near the end of the galaxy, 262,114 light years away from the Milky Galaxy, where the Forerunners believe it was in the voids of intergalactic space where no UNSC vessel or Covenant warship had never traveled and was safe from the Halo arrays. Her AI mind absolutely knew they could never reach the outer colonies in time before her rampancy begins, putting John in danger from her. She could self terminate when the first signs of rampancy she encounters. But her human side still held hope that some help would come for them.

Nothing to do but checking the ship's long range sensors, nothing ever happens, or ever will, but she has to watch over him. Bored again.

She asked herself why she did this. Repeating a same process, hoping for different results. As they say it was insanity. But is it wrong to put hope besides the dangerous thought? Sure it might be. It took her less than a couple seconds to counter her faults, but her human cognitive memory debated how she reflected herself as an AI to protect those she swore from harm. John felt like her other half, the primitive warrior called to his duty, protecting humanity and her colonies, while her, a Smart AI with such ingenious thought processing, with one calamitous flaw. Two different beings, fought together as whole.

An echo was heard.

" _This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, of the Galactic Republic, we have received your distress call. Is there any survivors on board? Please respond._ "

'Strange' she thought.

Putting the sensors to long range again, she tried to identify the ship. The frequency of the ship was unknown to her, she didn't like the fact that an unidentified ship that was coming towards them, maybe they intercepted the distress signal she activated a year back. While still pondering the ideas that the ship wasn't a UNSC class ship of sorts, the ship didn't match the Covenant or the Arbiter's fleet, whatever it was, she needed to do something.

Then there was the message being hailed from the unknowns. Bad part was she couldn't identify the argithorms to get a clear understanding of the message. It wasn't UNSC, not Covenant either. She needed to take action.

On the pedestal placed inside the cryo bay, the blue feminine form of Cortana materialized in her human form. Standing on her bare feet, showing the lines of numbers that formed and process her holographic body. She brought up the cryo's control display. She was swiftly going through the ship's status; engines are dead, no surprise there. No weapons, except a hyperion nuke missile, that could be handy. Going through the crew list, spotting the Master Chief in cryo sleep.

'Wake me, when you need me.'

She remember the Spartan said to her. She still replayed the memory of the calm words he spoke. She now had a purpose to wake up John, she activated his cryo pod. Right now she needed him.

After waiting for a year in space alone, she turned her body and stood facing at the Master Chief, watching the cryo ice on his armor melting in a quick process.

"Wake up Chief. I need you."


End file.
